visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Secondary Source Articles Style Sheet
This page is a Style Sheet for the Visionary Creation Wiki and exists to provide a standardized format for related entries. Please adhere to these guides when creating new pages, or adding detail to existing ones. Headings should be included as listed, and explanation or description prompts shown here, should be replaced with original content relevant to the actual entry. Preference is that all headings be included, and if details are unknown or unrevealed, then listed as such. ---- This Encyclopedia Style Sheet is to be used to format all Secondary Source Articles. Please review the Secondary Source Articles page and similar entries listed on the Secondary Source Articles Category listing prior to creating new entries. The entry itself should be named the formal and proper title of the work the entry focuses on. Include title and any sub-titles. Redirects should be setup for all known alternate names, including shortened, abbreviated, acronyms, nicknames, or slang terms used to refer to the work. The initial sections are a primary reference of the work, in other words written in the style and narrative of the general Primary Source Articles of the project, to provide readers the background on the document itself. Please include a Secondary Source Infobox with all entries. Include a brief introduction of the work, giving as much background concerning it's creation, distribution, and impact as is known. Remember, this section is written from the same narrative voice as the reference project itself, not the author's voice. If more extensive, sub-headings may be added, consider the following: Origins Going into more detail on the origins of the work, how it was composed, the conditions and reasons it was created, etc. Distribution Going into more detail on the distribution of the work, how, to how many, to what degree, what locations, and for how long did it remain in active distribution? Impact Going into more detail on the impact of the work, how was it perceived, what effects did it have on the culture of its origin and others beyond, is it considered significant among those who have read it? Resolution Going into more detail as to how the writing was ultimately perceived, or passed out of awareness. Content This section will then begin the actual recording of the content from the source. Any included content should be annotated such that readers are aware of what exactly they are reading. As content expands, then obviously annotations will need to be edited accordingly. '''NOTE: '''Please provide reference for any secondary source content that is canon, in other words, details of the work, quotes, passages, or use actually shown in published works should be referenced using the Standard Annotation format, placing the key information with links in parentheses following the relevant information as follows: (Production Title: Chapter / Episode / Issue Title) Examples of some standard notation headings, all of which should be listed as subheadings to set them off from the actual content itself, follow: The following are quoted passages from the work: The following are the only known fragments of the work: The Introduction and Opening Essay of the work in its entirety follows: The following represents the full known content of the document: Category:Secondary Source Articles Category:Style Sheets Category:Guidelines Category:Encyclopedia